Sacrifice
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Ajarkan aku menggapai cahaya, karena sekelilingku gelap gulita...
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Sacrifice**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Rebirth<p>

Para leluhur berduka malam ini. Jerit tangis terdengar, tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan, darah serta air mata bercampur jadi satu, menyusupi tanah yang basah terkena gerimis.

Seorang belia tergeletak tanpa nyawa, berlumur aroma darah yang menusuk. Seluruh tubuhnya kotor, terutama rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan. Dua butir timah panas telah menembus dadanya, membuatnya sama sekali tak berkutik melawan ajal. Berulang kali ia hendak mengucap kata, tapi apa daya karena anggota tubuhnya sudak tak mau lagi bergerak.

_Selamat__tinggal,__dunia__…_

Seolah itu yang hendak diucapkannya, dengan suara tanpa tenaga yang tak mampu didengar oleh siapapun.

Namun hati seorang Kuroro Lucifer mampu menafsirkannya. Pemuda itu lantas memeluk tubuh yang tak berkutik di hadapannya, tubuh dari orang yang sangat dikasihinya, sembari menangis.

"Maafkan aku… Kurapika…" hanya itu yang sanggup ia bisikkan ke telinga lelaki muda dalam pelukannya.

* * *

><p>"KURAPIKA! JANGAN MATI!"<p>

Tangisan penuh duka yang menyayat hati kembali terdengar saat jenazah Kurapika hendak dikremasi. Para sahabat langsung menghambur untuk mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Gon, Killua, dan Leorio tak sanggup untuk menahan air mata yang hendak menitik ketika mereka harus melepaskan salah satu sahabat karib mereka. Mereka pandang lekat-lekat wajah indah itu untuk terakhir kalinya, karena mereka paham bahwa mereka takkan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Api membumbung tinggi. Tubuh itupun lantas menjadi abu. Abu yang kelak akan menyatu dengan aliran air, yang menghantarkan para jiwa menuju surgawi.

Kala menyaksikan semua itu, Kuroro tak mampu menangis lagi. Air matanya telah kering.

* * *

><p>Bulan purnama mengguratkan cahayanya di kegelapan langit malam. Kuroro duduk bersandar di dinding, menatap sebuah bungkusan mungil di tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil.<p>

"Di sini kusimpan sejumput kecil abu sisa kremasimu, Kurapika…" ucapnya. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau lari dariku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi meninggalkanku!"

Air matanya perlahan membasahi pipi, lalu jatuh ke permukaan lantai. Lebih mirip tetesan darah dibanding air mata.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungimu waktu itu?" teriaknya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjaga tubuhmu yang rikuh itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menarik tanganmu dan lantas memelukmu, sebelum mafia bangsat itu melepaskan tembakannya ke arahmu? Aku merasa tak berguna karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, padahal aku berdiri di sana! Aku hanya bisa diam dan memandangimu meregang nyawa! Aku memang tidak berguna! Akan kulakukan apapun agar Kurapika hidup kembali!"

"Apapun?" sebuah suara menggema tanpa wujud. "Apa kau yakin?"

Kuroro lantas bangkit dari duduknya, memasang posisi siaga. Dicabutnya sebilah pisau dan digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Matanya yang tajam bergulir mengawasi gerak-gerik di sekitarnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Tapi yang pasti, aku dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Kuroro yang telah habis akal tampak mulai tertarik. Ia menyimpan pisaunya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku memiliki permohonan?" tanya Kuroro menyelidik. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Air mata darah yang kau cucurkan, membuatku terpanggil ke tempat ini," suara asing itu menjawab. "Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki permohonan luar biasa yang bisa mengucurkan air mata semacam itu."

"Darah?" Kuroro mengusap mata. Tercetak bercak darah segar di telapak tangannya. Ia awalnya tampak tak percaya, namun fakta telah terbentang di hadapannya. Kedua matanya telah meneteskan air mata darah, yang tentu saja tidak akan sejalan dengan akal sehat manusia.

"Kau ingin seseorang yang kau sayangi hidup kembali, itu 'kan permohonanmu?" tanya suara itu. "Siapa namanya? Kurapika, ya?"

Kuroro tersentak. Tatapannya meruncing.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" ia mendadak berang. "Tunjukkan wujud aslimu sekarang!"

"Jangan bercanda. Kau hanyalah seorang manusia yang rikuh. Kau tak berhak memerintahku. Aku bisa memangsa darahmu kapan saja, kapanpun aku mau."

"Apa maksudmu?" kening Kuroro berkerut.

"Itu tak penting. Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Yang jelas, seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, aku punya kuasa untuk membuat permohonanmu itu menjadi nyata."

"Apa?" cecar Kuroro. "Kau sungguh bisa melakukannya? Kau bisa membuat Kurapika hidup kembali?"

"Ya, tentu saja," pemiliki suara itu menjawab dengan tenang. "Tapi 'harga' yang harus kau bayar sangat mahal. Apa kau sanggup?"

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan!" sahut Kuroro tanpa berpikir dua kali. Kehilangan Kurapika selama beberapa jam saja sudah mampu membuat otaknya tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih, membuatnya langsung tergoda oleh bujuk rayu iblis di hadapannya. Padahal sesungguhnya konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya amat besar di kemudian hari nanti.

"Kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas oleh anggukan mantap dari Kuroro. Ia seolah sudah tak peduli pada apapun kecuali kehadiran Kurapika di sisinya.

"Kalau begitu, kuanggap kita sudah sepakat," ujar suara tanpa wujud itu dengan nada datar.

Disaat Kuroro menanti munculnya keajaiban, ia malah merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya, hingga kantung berisi sebagian kecil abu kremasi Kurapika terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan tertumpah di lantai. Samar-samar, dia melihat seorang makhluk berkulit pucat dan bersayap hitam mendekati tubuhnya, kemudian menancapkan sebilah pisau di perutnya hingga darah segar menyembur keluar. Makhluk itu lantas menjilati darah Kuroro seperti orang kehausan.

"Tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku, manusia yang rapuh…" desis makhluk tersebut kepada Kuroro. Kuroro hanya diam, perlahan menutup matanya karena menahan sakit, seolah tengah berhadapan dengan maut.

Gelap. Pekat. Semuanya sirna.

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari menembus celah-celah kelopak mata Kuroro, membuat si pemilik bola mata biru gelap itu langsung terbangun dan tersentak kaget, tatkala mendapati dirinya tengah berada di tempat tidurnya, dalam keadaan tidak kurang suatu apapun. Ia mengusap wajahnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ketika ia mencoba membuka ingatan, rasa perih luar biasa malah mendera tubuhnya, seolah ia tengah dilempar dalam tungku api yang menyala-nyala. Kuroro hanya merasa kalau ia harus mencari Kurapika sekarang, memastikan apakah orang yang dikasihinya itu masih hidup atau sudah tiada.<p>

Sebelum Kuroro sempat meraih gagang pintu, pintu itu telah terbuka. Seseorang berambut keemasan berdiri di hadapan Kuroro, membuat Kuroro serasa ingin melompat kegirangan ketika melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Aku terbangun pagi-pagi sekali dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak begitu nyaman. Yah… jadi aku langsung ke sini, hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak apa-apa..."

Ucapan lelaki berwajah menawan layaknya wanita itu langsung terputus tatkala Kuroro memeluknya erat. Pipi putihnya bersemu kemerahan.

"Kurapika…" bisik Kuroro. "Syukurlah. Kau takkan tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini."

Dan mereka terus berpelukan seperti itu, untuk beberapa menit lamanya.

* * *

><p><em>Tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku, manusia yang rapuh…<em>

* * *

><p>~Note:<p>

Minna-san! Konbanwa!

Ohisashiburi ne'~

Azumaya Miyuki (masih) di sini.

Lama sekali rasanya saya sudah nggak publish fanfic baru ya? (ditabok) Hehehe… gomen ne', minna-san, ide begitu seret dan banyaknya kegiatan yang 'menghadang' membuat saya kesulitan untuk menemukan inovasi baru dalam berkarya. Mohon maafkan saya… (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Oh ya, sudah pada nonton remake Hunter x Hunter? Keren lho… (menurut saya). Ceritanya juga lebih mendekati manga-nya bila dibandingkan dengan anime yang dulu.

Hmm… fanfic saya ini masih berkisar seputar Kuroro dan Kurapika, serta kisah 'cinta' mereka yang rumit dan semrawut. Mudah-mudahan fanfic yang ini bisa memenuhi selera minna-san.

Dan yang terakhir, review please? (mata berkaca-kaca)

Sankyuu ne'~

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

**Sacrifice**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Blood<p>

Untaian mimpi memberikan seberkas cahaya pada lorong kegelapan, memenuhi sudut demi sudut dari alam bawah sadar dengan fantasi berkepanjangan. Mungkin begitulah gambaran keadaan jiwa tatkala dirasuk khayalan ketika terlelap.

"Kau mencariku?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kuroro dalam mimpinya, menghentikan langkahnya ketika hendak memasuki labirin ilusi. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, meskipun ia takkan bisa melihat bagaimana sosok yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengannya itu secara gamblang.

"Ya," ucap Kuroro, wajahnya tampak sumringah. "Terima kasih banyak atas segala yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Kurapika. Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk mengungkapkan betapa bersyukurnya aku sekarang. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

Pemilik suara itu terkekeh. "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, karena setiap harapan yang kuberikan pada manusia-manusia sepertimu pasti ada harganya. Dan aku sudah mematok harga yang pantas."

"Ambillah apa saja yang kau inginkan dariku. Aku tak peduli," Kuroro tersenyum simpul.

"Begitukah? Sebegitu berartinyakah orang yang bernama Kurapika itu?" terdengar tawa lepas. "Aku jadi penasaran sosok seperti apa sebetulnya dia."

"Ah, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," Kuroro berkata, tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. "Apa… orang-orang yang mengenal Kurapika sebelumnya, akan terkejut ketika melihat dia hidup kembali? Aku khawatir mereka akan berspekulasi macam-macam nantinya."

"Tidak, orang-orang tidak akan terkejut. Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau Kurapika PERNAH mati. Kematian Kurapika seolah-olah tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah. Kematian itu seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi. Yang mengetahuinya hanya aku dan kau sendiri. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Kuroro mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku jauh lebih lega sekarang. Tapi… apa sebetulnya 'harga' yang kau ambil dariku?"

Suara itu tertawa renyah sekali lagi. "Kenapa? Kau penasaran?"

Kuroro mengiyakan, walau tampak tak yakin.

"Yang kuambil adalah… 'ini."

Setetes cairan merah jatuh ke tangan kanan Kuroro. Ia menengadah.

"Darah?"

Detik berikutnya, Kuroro merasa bagaikan berada dalam lautan mawar semerah darah. Setiap durinya menusuk dan melukai tubuh Kuroro. Di antara kesakitan yang luar biasa itu, perlahan senyuman tersungging di bibir Kuroro. Samar-samar sesosok makhluk 'cantik' bagai bidadari tertawa padanya. Kurapika. Rambut emasnya tergerai ditiup semilir angin. Anting-anting di telinga kirinya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro memanggil sosok itu dengan suara yang tertahan.

Kurapika hanya menoleh ke arah Kuroro sekilas. Air mukanya berubah drastis. Tawanya lenyap, lalu ia menangis.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro berusaha berdiri dengan kaki-kakinya yang limbung. Ditahankannya rasa nyeri yang amat sangat disekujur badannya. "Kenapa… kau menangis?"

Tak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kurapika tatkala Kuroro mengusap lembut air matanya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Mata merah milik lelaki 'cantik' itu begitu berkilau dalam gelap. Indah…

Tiba-tiba seluruhnya kelam. Kurapika menghilang dari hadapannya. Kuroro merasa ada tangan dingin yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kuroro berang. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Lalu Kuroro merasa dihempaskan ke suatu kamar yang redup. Hanya cahaya remang-remang entah dari mana yang menyinarinya. Kuroro melangkah maju, berusaha meneliti setiap sisi dari kamar tersebut.

Di lantai tergeletak seonggok tubuh, entah masih hidup atau tidak. Kuroro mendekati tubuh itu, lalu nyaris melompat ketika melihat tubuh siapa itu.

Itu… tubuh Kurapika. Penuh darah. Di sisi lehernya terdapat bekas gigitan yang cukup dalam. Kuroro betul-betul murka.

"Tidak! TIDAK! Siapa yang melakukannya?" ia berseru. "Kenapa Kurapika jadi seperti ini?"

"Itulah 'harga' yang tadi telah kita bicarakan," sesosok makhluk asing bersayap hitam muncul di hadapan Kuroro. Wajahnya tidak terlalu tampak jelas dikarenakan keadaan ruangan yang kurang cahaya itu. "Alasan aku mau membuat Kurapika hidup kembali tentu karena aku mengharapkan sesuatu darimu, orang yang memohon kepadaku. Asal kau tahu saja, mana mungkin aku mau membantu orang-orang sepertimu kalau tidak ada imbalannya, atau keuntungan untukku. Setiap budi pasti ada balas, betul 'kan?"

Kuroro diam, namun tangannya spontan terkepal karena menahan amarah.

"APA sebetulnya yang 'harga' yang kau minta dariku?" Kuroro berkata geram.

"Aku ingin 'itu'," sosok itu menunjuk ke arah tubuh Kurapika yang berlumur darah. "'Itu' makananku."

"Maksudmu?" alis Kuroro bertaut.

"Darah," sosok bersayap hitam itu menjawab santai. "Aku memakan darah. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencicipinya langsung dari tubuh manusia. Aku harus mencari tubuh lain untuk ditempati."

"Jadi… dengan kata lain, kau merasuki tubuhku agar bisa dengan mudah mencari darah yang menjadi makananmu?"

"Ya! Tepat sekali!" ia bertepuk tangan. "Ternyata manusia yang kurasuki bukan orang bodoh."

"Itukah 'harga' yang kau minta dariku?" tanya Kuroro.

"Benar. Kau tidak perlu makan hal lain karena dengan darah saja kau sudah akan merasa bertenaga. Sungguh sederhana, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin memakan darah!"

"Oh, kau akan melakukannya," makhluk itu mendekati Kuroro. "Dimulai dengan lelaki bernama Kurapika itu. Kau PASTI akan berkeinginan untuk memakan darahnya."

Kuroro menatap tubuh Kurapika yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup melukai Kurapika, apalagi memakan darahnya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Sosok itu terkekeh. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi memang setiap kita ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, harus ada yang dikorbankan, 'kan? Harus ada yang menjadi tumbal, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan ini dengan mengorbankan Kurapika!" teriak Kuroro.

Sekilas muncul seringai di wajah makhluk bersayap hitam itu, lalu ia menghilang tanpa bekas…

* * *

><p>Kuroro bangun pagi itu dengan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi buruk menderanya tadi malam, membuat tidurnya tak lagi nyaman. Ia bangun dengan langkah tertatih, menuju dapur. Kuroro hendak minum segelas air.<p>

"Ah, selamat pagi!" suara itu menghentikan langkah Kuroro, membuatnya tersenyum simpul. "Kau lapar? Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu. Mudah-mudahan enak, ya."

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika," Kuroro menyahut. Ditariknya kursi dengan tenang. Di meja makan sudah terhidang beberapa jenis makanan yang menggugah selera. Kuroro mulai memakannya, tapi makanan itu terasa bagai duri di mulutnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Aduh…"

"Ada apa?" Kuroro mendekati Kurapika.

"Jariku teriris pisau. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok! Ini hanya luka ringan," Kurapika tertawa kecil.

Melihat darah yang menetes dari jari Kurapika, spontan Kuroro langsung meraihnya dan menjilatnya. Darah itu terasa manis bagi Kuroro. Kurapika terperangah.

"Kuroro…?" ucap Kurapika. "Kenapa… kau memakan darahku?"

Entah kenapa, Kuroro begitu ingin mencicipi darah Kurapika. Mungkin karena dia telah dipengaruhi oleh iblis bersayap hitam yang telah merasuki tubuhnya. Ia tak dapat melawan kehendak dari sang iblis yang hendak memangsa Kurapika. Kuroro telah terperangkap atas permohonan yang sudah dibuatnya dahulu.

"Kau kenapa, Kuroro? Wajahmu pucat," Kurapika menatap Kuroro cemas. "Kau sakit? Lebih kau istirahat saja dulu…"

Suara Kurapika langsung mengecil tatkala Kuroro menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lain. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ketika Kuroro maju mendekatinya, hingga tak ada lagi ruang gerak baginya untuk menghindar. Kurapika terjebak.

"Ini masih kurang. Aku ingin lebih. Aku tak butuh yang lain…" ucap Kuroro sambil mendekat dan memegang dagu Kurapika. "Aku cuma mau darahmu. Aku cuma mau KAU!"

Kurapika hampir menjerit tatkala Kuroro mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Kurapika. Kedua pergelangan tangan Kurapika digenggam sedemikian keras. Kurapika tak dapat berontak ketika Kuroro menggigit lehernya, tepat di nadi, sehingga darah langsung membanjir. Beberapa tetes darah mengotori wajah Kuroro.

"Sakit…" samar-samar terdengar suara Kurapika. "Kuroro, sakit…"

Bagai tersengat aliran listrik, Kuroro langsung tersentak dan tersadar. Cepat-cepat diambilnya selimut untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari leher Kurapika.

Melihat Kurapika yang kesakitan seperti itu, air mata Kuroro spontan menetes. Semua itu terjadi diluar keinginannya, diluar kuasanya. Kuroro tidak bisa mengerti kenapa dia begitu tega melukai dan seolah-olah menikmati seluruh penderitaan Kurapika. Pemuda berambut hitam itu jadi begitu benci terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sangat benci.

"Kuroro…" Kurapika berkata dengan suaranya yang lemah karena menahan sakit. "Jangan menangis. Tolong jangan menangis untukku…"

"Aku jahat, Kurapika! Aku jahat!" jerit Kuroro. Aku telah gagal melindungimu. Aku ini orang yang tidak berguna! Berkali-kali aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihatmu menderita, sungguh pengecut!"

Kurapika mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kuroro. Darahnya juga sudah berhenti. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu cemas. Yah… walau sebenarnya aku agak kaget kenapa kau tiba-tiba menggigitku, tapi kau pasti tidak akan mau cerita apa alasan kau melakukannya 'kan?"

Kuroro diam. Dia memang tak mungkin membeberkan semua rahasia tentang kematian Kurapika yang dipendamnya. Lagipula, Kurapika pasti takkan percaya dengan cerita yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau beres-beres dulu. Anggap saja apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku tadi tidak pernah terjadi," ujar Kurapika seraya bangkit dan memungut sehelai selimut di kakinya yang telah dipenuhi oleh darah, lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu," Kuroro meraih tangan Kurapika. Langkah Kurapika terhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Kurapika," ucap Kuroro sembari menunduk. "Tadi itu bukan aku. Aku berani bersumpah kalau itu sama sekali bukan diriku. Percayalah, hal ini takkan terjadi dua kali."

Kurapika tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku akan berusaha untuk percaya. Walau sekarang itu menjadi sangat sulit bagiku…"

* * *

><p><em>Darah. Aku memakan darah. Tapi harus ada tubuh manusia untuk kutempati agar aku bisa menikmatinya…<em>

_Kaulah manusia itu, Kuroro Lucifer._

* * *

><p>~Note:<p>

Konbanwa, minna-san!

Azumaya Miyuki datang menghantarkan chapter kedua ini. Bagaimana menurut minna-san mengenai perkembangan ceritanya? Apakah semakin menarik? Ataukah malah cenderung membosankan?

Silakan di review, ya! Arigatou gozaimasu~

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	3. Chapter 3: Separated

**Sacrifice**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Separated<p>

Penat. Kuroro Lucifer merasakan kepenatan yang luar biasa tatkala ia terkurung dalam sebuah bangsal tanpa cahaya. Kuroro mendesah. Pasti ia bermimpi buruk lagi.

Ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu hendak mengayunkan kaki untuk menopang tubuhnya, ia baru sadar kalau kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan rantai ke sisi dinding sedemikian kencang hingga dirinya sulit bergerak. Kuroro menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar mimpi yang menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan memakan darahnya," sosok bersayap hitam itu muncul lagi di hadapan Kuroro. "Darah Kurapika, yang kau bilang sangat kau cintai itu. Hmm… ternyata cintamu palsu, ya."

"Diam!" teriak Kuroro. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Apa kau sudah lupa kalau aku sudah mengabulkan permohonanmu, dengan menghidupkan kembali manusia yang bernama Kurapika itu? Kau punya otak, 'kan? Apa kau ini tak tahu terima kasih?"

Kuroro tertawa mencibir. "Aku tak butuh. Aku tak butuh semua ini kalau hanya akan membuat Kurapika menderita! Lebih baik ia meninggal dengan tenang daripada harus hidup tersiksa! Kuminta kau mencabut permohonanku, sebelum lebih banyak lagi kepedihan yang akan dirasakan oleh Kurapika hanya karena keegoisanku."

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Sebab aku sudah memenuhi permohonanmu, dan kini aku tinggal menagih bayarannya. Tentunya kau paham kalau aku tak ingin sampai merugi," sosok itu menyahut. "Lagipula, aku memang membutuhkan darah manusia sebagai santapanku. Aku juga sudah merancang bahwa kau hanya bisa memakan darah Kurapika. Bagaimana? Hebat, bukan?"

Kuroro meremas tangannya, geram.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan!"

"Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa. Tapi yang pasti, kontrak kita belum selesai, dan aku masih membutuhkan tubuhmu untuk keperluan pribadiku. Jadi bersabarlah, Kuroro Lucifer…"

Saat suara tawa makhluk bersayap hitam itu terdengar melengking laksana merobek jantung, ketika itu jugalah Kuroro terjaga dari tidurnya.

* * *

><p>"Kurapika, lehermu kenapa?"<p>

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gon barusan membuat Kurapika berhenti menyantap makanannya. Lelaki berambut emas itu terdiam seketika.

"Leherku?" ulang kurapika, pura-pura bodoh. "Memangnya ada apa dengan leherku?"

"Seperti ada bekas luka gigitan," kali ini Killua yang berbicara.

"Wah, wah, wah… apa yang sudah Kuroro lakukan terhadapmu, Kurapika?" Leorio tertawa nakal.

"Bi-bicara apa kamu!" pipi Kurapika bersemu merah. "Bekas luka ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kuroro. Tempo hari, seekor serangga menyebalkan membuat bekas luka ini di leherku. Kamu jangan berpikir macam-macam dong, Leorio."

"Iya deh, maaf…"

Kurapika melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tidak berselera. Mana mungkin dia bercerita kepada ketiga temannya itu kalau Kuroro tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya? Ia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Gon dan yang lain khawatir.

* * *

><p>Diantara keremangan malam yang bertabur cahaya bintang, seorang pemuda berambut hitam melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ditabraknya bebatuan, ditepisnya ilalang, dilaluinya semak rerumputan, hingga ia sampai di sebuah jembatan berhiaskan lampu-lampu yang indah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Kain putih yang membalut keningnya betul-betul berantakan.<p>

"Darah… darah..." gumamnya perlahan. "Kurapika… aku butuh… darahmu…"

Bagai tengah dilanda kehausan yang luar biasa, Kuroro Lucifer tak mampu menahan hasrat yang ditimbulkan oleh makhluk nista yang tengah menghuni tubuhnya itu. Ia ingin minum darah sekarang. Darah Kurapika.

Takdir tak dapat ditolak. Kurapika bersama dengan ketiga sahabat karibnya melintas di jalan yang sama. Belum hitungan detik, Kuroro sudah mendekati Kurapika dan menarik tangannya paksa, menjauhkan dia dari teman-temannya yang memandang mereka dengan heran.

"Kuroro?" Kurapika berujar kaget. "Apa yang—"

Belum sempat Kurapika menyelesaikan kata-katanya, telunjuk Kuroro sudah menempel di bibir Kurapika. Kurapika pun terdiam, mulai memasang posisi siaga, karena dia sudah bisa memperkirakan apa yang sesungguhnya akan terjadi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Kurapika lantang. "Darahku, ya?"

Kuroro mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau memberikannya!" Kurapika berteriak, menggenggam rantai di jemari kanannya erat-erat. "Tidak akan!"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau ya, Kurapika?"

Kurapika terperangah. Suara itu… itu bukan suara Kuroro!

Samar-samar, sesosok makhluk bersayap hitam muncul di belakang Kuroro. Taringnya yang tajam terlihat ketika ia menyeringai. Seringai yang menakutkan.

Kurapika mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya nanar melihat Kuroro yang menatapnya kosong.

"Kuroro…" desah Kurapika. "Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kuroro?"

Makhluk itu terkekeh. Dia membisikkan beberapa kata ke telinga Kuroro. Kuroro mengangguk, lalu maju mendekati Kurapika. Di tangannya, teracung sebilah pisau.

"Bunuh dia, Kuroro!" makhluk itu berseru. "BUNUH DIA!"

Darah mengalir deras dari perut Kurapika ketika Kuroro menancapkan pisaunya. Luka yang terbentuk cukup dalam. Kurapika jatuh terduduk, meringis kesakitan. Kuroro ikut duduk di depan Kurapika, menjilati darah yang menetes.

Kuroro tampah patuh kepada makhluk bersayap hitam itu. Persis seperti binatang peliharaan yang bersikap santun terhadap majikannya. Kurapika tak tahu kenapa Kuroro bisa berubah seperti itu.

"Kuroro! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Leorio mendekati tubuh Kurapika yang bersimbah darah. "Apa kau sadar kalau kau hampir membuat Kurapika kehilangan nyawa, hah?"

Mendengar ucapan Leorio, Kuroro langsung tersadar. Ia menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan, yang sebetulnya terjadi bukan atas dasar keinginannya.

"Kurapika…"

"Jangan dekati temanku!" teriak Leorio. "Kau membuatnya menderita. Kau membuatnya sengsara! Sudahlah, jangan pernah kau ganggu Kurapika lagi, atau kau harus berhadapan dengan kami!"

Kuroro hanya bisa menyaksikan dari jauh ketika Leorio, Killua, dan Gon membopong Kurapika, lalu membawanya pergi. Pemuda itu merasa kutukan telah menimpa dirinya. Ia menganggap dirinya hina! Ia menganggap dirinya tak pantas untuk mendampingi Kurapika atas segala perbuatan keji yang telah dilakukannya…

Ia ingin menghapus kutukan yang sudah menjerat dirinya, tapi bagaimana caranya?

* * *

><p>Kurapika baru membuka mata tatkala ketiga temannya sudah terlelap, kelelahan menunggunya terjaga. Ia mengerang tertahan, lalu menghela napas lega ketika mendapati perban telah membalut luka di perutnya. Pasti ini kerjaan Leorio, begitu pikirnya.<p>

Ingatan akan perubahan sikap Kuroro yang begitu drastis kembali terkuak di pikirannya. _Mengapa Kuroro bisa berbuat begitu terhadapku? Lalu, sosok bersayap hitam di belakangnya itu siapa?_ Berbagai anggapan buruk menghinggapi otak Kurapika, membuatnya kalut dan bingung.

"Aku yakin kalau itu sama sekali bukan Kuroro," ujar Kurapika kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sejahat apapun dia, sesadis apapun, dia tidak pernah mencoba melukaiku, sama seperti kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, saat sukuku dibantai…"

Meski begitu, Kurapika harus membuktikan terlebih dahulu apakah hipotesisnya memang benar. Namun itu menjadi bagian yang paling sulit, karena dia harus menemui Kuroro kembali dan mungkin saja dia akan benar-benar terbunuh.

Akankah kupu-kupu membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam sarang laba-laba lagi, untuk mengurai benang permasalahan?

"Ya, sudah pasti aku akan melakukannya," Kurapika tersenyum mantap. "Demi Kuroro."

* * *

><p><em>Kuroro, siapa sebenarnya sosok bersayap hitam di belakangmu itu?<em>

* * *

><p>~Note:<p>

Minna-san, konbanwa!

Apa kabar? Semoga sehat selalu.

Akhirnya chapter ketiga berhasil juga diselesaikan. Maafkan saya atas segala kesadisan yang ada dalam fanfic ini. Saya juga heran kenapa jadi penuh darah begini, mungkin karena Kuroro dirasuki oleh vampir ya?

Karena alasan itulah (juga atas saran **Sato94**-san yang sempat mereview fanfic ini di chapter sebelumnya) saya akhirnya mengubah genre-nya jadi Romance dan Horror. Mudah-mudahan kadar keseraman fanfic ini tidak mengganggu kenyamanan minna-san ketika membaca.

Dan, review please? *plak!*

Arigatou ne'~

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Darkness

**Sacrifice**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Into the Darkness<p>

"Kurapika, kau mau ke mana?"

Pintu yang berada di hadapan Kurapika tidak jadi terbuka ketika suara Killua tiba-tiba terdengar. Kurapika berbalik, membiarkan anting di telinga kirinya berayun sejenak.

"Ru-rupanya kau, Killua…" sahut Kurapika gugup. "Kukira kau masih tidur. Ini 'kan hari Minggu."

"Seharusnya sih begitu, tapi aku langsung terbangun ketika menyadari kalau kau mau 'kabur' dari sini," Killua melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau… tidak akan coba-coba menemui Kuroro lagi, 'kan?"

Kurapika terdiam. Sepatah kata pun tak dapat keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Benar, 'kan?" Killua menepukkan kedua tangannya keras-keras. "Sesuai dugaanku, kau pasti mau mencari dan bertemu lagi dengan Kuroro. Untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

Lagi-lagi Kurapika diam, menggigit bibir.

"Dia itu monster, Kurapika!" teriak Killua berang. "Dia hampir merenggut nyawamu kemarin malam. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Justru karena itu, aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa Kuroro melakukan semua ini terhadapku. Dan karena aku ingin mengetahuinya, aku harus bertemu dengannya," tegas Kurapika. "Aku HARUS bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengan Kuroro, Killua. Aku ingin masalah ini selesai. Tuntas."

Killua menatap Kurapika tajam. Kurapika balas memandang Killua dengan tatapan penuh arti, seolah menyiratkan sesuatu yang dalam.

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah, Kurapika!" ucap Killua menyerah. "Tampaknya aku tak bisa menghalangimu. Ya sudah, pergi sana!"

Kurapika tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih, dan tolong jangan katakan kepada Leorio dan Gon ke mana aku pergi. Mereka pasti akan marah besar kalau tahu."

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa janji. Potong tanganku kalau aku bisa sanggup untuk tidak membocorkan perihal kepergianmu ini pada mereka berdua."

Kurapika menghela napas cemas, namun dia berusaha menghiraukan kata-kata Killua tadi. _Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting_, pikirnya. Ia pun keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, membuat langkah pertama penuh resiko di siang hari yang cerah itu.

* * *

><p>Sejenak, entah kenapa rumah Kuroro yang kini terbentang di hadapan Kurapika terasa asing baginya. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, Kuroro adalah tipe pemuda yang rapi dan teratur, yang takkan rela membiarkan rumahnya terlihat dalam keadaan kacau balau. Namun, kenapa sekarang sama sekali berbeda?<p>

Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa detik, Kurapika memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Kuroro. Pintunya tidak terkunci.

Setiap jengkal rumah Kuroro berantakan, bahkan banyak beling berserakan. Kurapika mempercepat langkahnya, menyusuri satu per satu ruangan di rumah itu agar segera dapat bertemu dengan Kuroro.

Akhirnya Kurapika sampai ke ujung rumah, di mana sebuah halaman yang asri terbentang di hadapannya. Kurapika menyapa kumpulan bunga geranium dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika menoleh, menatap lurus kepada sosok tegap yang berdiri di depannya. Kuroro Lucifer.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya teman-temanmu melarang kita bertemu?"

"Ya," Kurapika menjawab. "Aku kabur."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroro. "Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Mata biru jernih Kurapika beradu dengan mata biru gelap milik Kuroro. Cepat-cepat Kurapika menunduk ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku kesini karena aku butuh penjelasan, Kuroro," ucap Kurapika. "Apa sebetulnya yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau berubah? Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau menginginkan darahku, 'kan?"

Kuroro kehilangan kata-kata. Otaknya berpikir keras, berusaha merangkai kata agar Kurapika tidak bingung.

"Kuroro, jawab aku!" suara Kurapika meninggi. "Apa yang sebetulnya kamu sembunyikan dariku?"

"Kau seharusnya sudah mati!" teriak Kuroro, membuat Kurapika terperanjat.

"A-apa?" ucap Kurapika terbata. "Apa maksudmu, Kuroro?"

"Kurapika, maafkan aku…" desah Kuroro, terduduk di tanah. Digenggamnya rerumputan yang menyeruak di antara jari-jarinya. "Karena keegoisanku, segalanya harus berakhir begi—"

Detik berikutnya, dunia serasa terbalik bagi Kuroro. Ia memuntahkan darah sebelum sempat menjelaskan semuanya, dan jatuh di pangkuan Kurapika. Kurapika mengguncang tubuh Kuroro dengan panik.

"Kuroro?" Kurapika menjerit, suaranya bergetar. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahunya kalau ada satu larangan yang tidak boleh ia lakukan," sesosok makhluk pucat dan bersayap hitam muncul di hadapan Kurapika. "Dia tidak boleh memberitahukan perihal kematianmu kepada siapapun, termasuk dirimu sendiri."

"KAU!" Kurapika berteriak. Mata merah Kurapika berkilau tatkala ia menahan amarah. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Kuroro?"

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa… Seperti yang sudah dia katakan, semua kekacauan ini terjadi karena ulah dia sendiri."

"SIALAN!"

Kurapika berlari sembari mengulurkan rantainya, namun langsung ditangkis oleh sosok bersayap hitam itu. Tatkala lengah, Kurapika harus melerakan pipinya yang mulus terkena serangan brutal dari lawannya. Darah mengucur dari mulut Kurapika.

"Darahmu memang manis, Kurapika," sosok itu menjilat tangannya yang terkena cipratan darah Kurapika. "Wajahmu juga cantik, walau sebetulnya kau laki-laki. Tak heran Kuroro jatuh hati padamu."

"Berisik! Jangan pernah ungkit-ungkit masalah fisikku!" Kurapika berseru. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Ya, sudah cukup main-mainnya," ujar sosok bersayap hitam itu sembari menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-geliginya yang runcing. "Aku tak punya urusan denganmu, Kurapika. Aku hanya ingin pemuda itu menerima ganjaran karena telah melanggar perjanjian denganku. Dia harus mati."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku," kata Kurapika tajam.

Sosok itu terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa geli.

"Lucu sekali! Aku belum pernah melihat manusia-manusia seperti kalian ini!" ujarnya. "Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai, ya?"

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yang jelas, jika kau ingin Kuroro mati, maka kau harus berhadapan denganku."

"Baiklah, baiklah… Aku tidak mau masalah ini bertambah rumit. Begini saja, kau tahu apa itu astral projection?"

Kening Kurapika berkerut. "Ya, itu adalah suatu fenomena ketika seseorang merasa rohnya melayang keluar dari tubuh kasar. Lantas kenapa?"

"Saat ini _dia_ sedang mengalaminya," ucap sosok itu seraya tersenyum simpul. "Roh Kuroro tidak berada dalam tubuhnya. Dia tengah tertawan di suatu tempat, menunggu untuk diselamatkan."

Kurapika terkesiap, seakan menangkap makna yang tersirat dari kata-kata sosok bersayap hitam di depannya tersebut.

"Agar tidak membosankan dan sedikit menantang, kita buat permainan. Kalau kau berhasil membuat roh Kuroro kembali ke tubuh aslinya sebelum jam 12 malam, akan kubiarkan dia tetap hidup. Tapi kalau tidak, tentunya kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Kurapika mendengar jam kota berdentang empat kali di kejauhan. Masih ada delapan jam lagi sebelum tengah malam nanti.

"Baik, aku setuju," Kurapika menjawab tanpa ragu, walau dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya supaya bisa melakukan astral projection. Yang ada di otak Kurapika saat ini hanyalah sebuah tekad untuk menyelamatkan Kuroro.

"'_Ketika kau berada di ambang kematian, itulah saat di mana kau bisa bertemu dengan Kuroro…_'" sosok itu berbisik di telinga Kurapika, seolah-olah memberikan petunjuk atas jawaban yang sempat terlintas di pikiran Kurapika tadi. "Kalau begitu, permainan dimulai."

Semilir angin berhembus perlahan, mengurai helai demi helai rambut emas Kurapika, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sosok itu dari pandangannya…

* * *

><p>"APA? Jadi Kurapika pergi menemui si bejat Kuroro?" Leorio berteriak dengan suara ekstrim, sampai-sampai Gon dan Killua hampir terlempar ke udara. "Kenapa kau biarkan, Killua?"<p>

"Aku sudah mencoba mengubah pendirian Kurapika, tapi dia tetap bersikeras mau pergi! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa," dengus Killua, kelihatan kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kita susul saja Kurapika! Pasti sekarang dia ada di rumah Kuroro," saran Gon.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

* * *

><p>"KURAPIKA! Kau di mana?" suara Leorio membahana, memenuhi setiap sudut rumah Kuroro yang tengah mereka masuki.<p>

"Aduh… paman ini memang tidak bisa santai, ya," Killua geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku dengar kata-katamu, Killua!" Leorio mendelik marah.

"Ma-maaf…"

Mereka bertiga pun menyusuri rumah Kuroro yang berukuran cukup luas itu. Taman bunga geranium di belakang juga tak luput dari pandangan mereka, tempat di mana Kurapika dan Kuroro tergeletak di antara rerumputan.

"Kurapika!" Gon menghampiri tubuh Kurapika yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Dia hampir berteriak tatkala melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Kurapika yang berdarah, seperti sengaja disayat. "Kurapika, bangunlah!"

"Apa dia mencoba bunuh diri?" Killua berhipotesis. "Atau, apakah mereka saling menyerang, lalu mati bersama?"

"Tidak mungkin! Kurapika, bangun!" Gon mulai menangis, diguncangnya tubuh Kurapika, yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun. "KURAPIKA!"

Kurapika takkan bangun, sebelum berhasil menyelamatkan Kuroro Lucifer. Rohnya telah berhasil keluar dari tubuh kasarnya, berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap ilusi, hendak mencari Kuroro dan membebaskannya.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, Kuroro…"

* * *

><p><em>Ketika kau berada di ambang kematian, itulah saat di mana kau bisa bertemu dengan Kuroro.<em>

_Di saat kau meregang nyawa, rohmu akan keluar dari tubuh kasarmu, memberimu peluang untuk menyelamatkannya._

_Jika kau memang ingin membawanya kembali ke kehidupan, lakukanlah, Kurapika!_

* * *

><p>~Note:<p>

Minna-san, konbanwa!

Azumaya Miyuki desu.

Tak terasa sudah chapter 4. Padahal saya bermaksud untuk menamatkan fanfic ini di chapter 4, tapi ternyata ceritanya terus berkembang, membuat kata 'tamat' di ujung cerita terpaksa ditunda.

Oh ya, minna-san pernah nonton film 'Insidious' atau 'Constantine'? Chapter ini (dan mungkin chapter selanjutnya) terinspirasi dari kedua film horor tersebut ^^

Yosh! Saya rasa cukup dulu curcol-nya. Arigatou buat minna-san yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review. Saya sangat menghargainya ^^

Untuk chapter yang ini, minta review-nya juga ya? *plak!*

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	5. Chapter 5: End of Dream

**Sacrifice**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: End of Dream<p>

Taburan gemintang membuka tirai kegelapan malam. Kunang-kunang terbang melewati jendela, memancarkan cahaya yang berpendar. Gon mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan cemas. Bolak-balik ia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Kurapika, yang tengah terbaring tenang di atas ranjang, persis seperti orang yang tertidur pulas. Tapi tidak, Kurapika tidak sedang tidur. Bocah berambut hitam itu memiliki firasat kalau ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Kurapika. Dia tidak hidup, tapi juga tidak mati.

"Dia koma," Leorio menarik kesimpulan. "Dan kita tidak bisa memprediksi kapan Kurapika akan bangun."

Beramai-ramai mereka membawa Kurapika ke rumah sakit terdekat agar mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif. Tentu mereka tak ingin Kurapika sampai kenapa-kenapa.

Di samping tubuh langsing Kurapika, terbaring Kuroro yang juga dalam keadaan sama. Tak bergerak, tak bernapas, seolah mati. Tapi entah kenapa masih terpancar rona kehidupan. Benar-benar membingungkan.

_Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi pada mereka?_

* * *

><p><em>"Kurapika, kau tahu apa itu 'pengorbanan' dan 'pengkhianatan', 'kan?"<em>

_"Ya, Ibunda. 'Pengorbanan' itu adalah ketika kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk kepentingan orang lain, walaupun harus mengesampingkan diri sendiri. Dan 'pengkhianatan' itu di mana kita mengingkari janji yang sudah kita teguhkan, apapun alasannya."_

_"Kamu benar. Nah, pesan Ibu, jangan pernah berkhianat terhadap apa yang telah kau janjikan, terlebih kepada suku Kuruta. Jangan pernah, Kurapika."_

_"Aku bersumpah takkan pernah jadi pengkhianat, Ibunda. Takkan pernah!"_

Sepenggal percakapan dengan almarhumah ibunya di masa lalu membuat langkah Kurapika terasa berat. Rohnya yang tengah menyusuri lorong demi lorong labirin ilusi bagaikan tersesat, kehilangan arah dan tujuan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan gontai, membuat badannya sempoyongan.

"Apa aku sedang berkhianat kepada suku Kuruta, wahai Ibunda?" ucap Kurapika kepada dirinya sendiri. "Salahkah diriku jika aku membahayakan nyawaku demi keselamatan orang yang sudah menghancurkan Rukuso? Apa ini 'pengorbanan', atau justru 'pengkhianatan'?"

Lambat laun pandangan Kurapika mulai memudar, membuat kedua matanya menangkap bayang-bayang abstrak yang tidak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana bentuknya. Mula-mula hanya berupa titik-titik kecil, lalu mulai terbentuk garis, dan akhirnya tampil dalam wujud yang nyata. Seorang wanita. Ia menghampiri Kurapika, membuat sang pengguna rantai itu terbelalak kaget.

"Kurapika…" didekapnya Kurapika erat. "Kau masih ingat 'kan, nak?"

"I… bun… da..."

"Ya! Ini Ibu, nak!" wanita itu lagi-lagi memeluk Kurapika dengan hangat. "Kenapa ekspresimu dingin seperti itu? Apa kau tidak senang melihat Ibu?"

"Aku… tentu saja aku senang!" Kurapika berseru, hanyut akan kerinduan terhadap ibunya. Namun bola mata biru miliknya masih memancarkan waspada.

Wanita itu menangkap keraguan di wajah Kurapika. "Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin kalau ini memang benar-benar Ibu, ya?"

"Tidak," Kurapika berujar pendek. "Sama sekali tidak begitu."

"Lantas, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya wanita itu sembari mengelus rambut lembut Kurapika. "Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk manusia yang masih hidup. Pasti ada 'sesuatu' yang sedang kau cari, 'kan? 'Apa' itu?"

Kurapika terpaku. Kakinya seolah membeku.

"Kau berkhianat pada sukumu sendiri 'kan, Kurapika?"

Sebuah tamparan keras bagai mendarat di pipi Kurapika.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, betul 'kan?"

Kurapika mundur. Kerlingan mata wanita di hadapannya itu membuatnya menjauh. Hampir saja ia terperosok ke dalam sebuah jurang di belakangnya, lantaran kehabisan langkah.

"Kau… bukan ibuku," Kurapika mendesah. "Sejak awal aku sudah curiga."

"Memang bukan," wanita itu tertawa menyeramkan. Wajahnya lantas berubah drastis menjadi separuh rusak, persis hantu. "Pintar juga kau bisa menyadarinya."

"Aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku, kalau dunia ini sebenarnya terurai atas tiga bagian," jelas Kurapika. "Yang pertama adalah tempat di mana manusia serta makhluk hidup lainnya tinggal. Yang kedua adalah alam kematian di mana para arwah menunggu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam surga atau neraka. Yang ketiga adalah tempat yang berada di antara alam nyata dengan kematian, tempatku berada sekarang. Alasan kenapa aku bisa menduga kalau kau bukan ibuku, adalah karena faktor ibuku sudah meninggal, dan seharusnya almarhumah sudah berada di alam yang kedua. Tidak mungkin aku dan ibuku bisa berada di bagian dunia yang sama."

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul. "Kau memang cerdas, anak muda. Tapi sayangnya semua harus berakhir di sini," imbuhnya sembari memperlihatkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. "Bersiaplah untuk mati."

"Jangan berkhayal. Aku tak selemah yang kau kira," Kurapika menggenggam rantainya. Mata merahnya bersinar terang, menembus kegelapan…

* * *

><p>"Ah, dia sedang terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan," sosok bersayap hitam menyeringai di hadapan Kuroro Lucifer. Mereka berdua tengah berada dalam sebuah bangsal tanpa cahaya, di mana tubuh Kuroro terikat erat di sisi dinding. "Benar-benar berbahaya. Kalau dia kalah di sini, dia pasti mati."<p>

Kuroro yang terluka cukup parah tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Ia merintih tertahan tatkala wajahnya ditendang keras oleh sosok itu, yang merasa kesal karena ocehannya tidak ditanggapi.

"Hei!" ucapnya emosi. "Apa kau tidak peduli lagi kepada Kurapika, hah?"

Mendengar nama Kurapika disebut-sebut, sakit di tubuh Kuroro mendadak hilang. Lantas ditatapnya sosok itu dengan tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kurapika?"

"Cih, aku capek mengulang apa yang sebetulnya sudah kukatakan dari tadi. Dia menyusulmu, Kuroro. Dia hendak menyelamatkanmu, tapi sayangnya sekarang dia sedang terlibat dalam sebuah pertempuran."

"Sial!" seru Kuroro, menghempaskan kedua tangannya yang terkepal. "Apa sih sebetulnya yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin darah," jawab sosok itu tenang. "Aku butuh makan agar bisa bertahan hidup."

"Aku tahu itu, lagipula aku tidak tolol sehingga bisa lupa hal sederhana semacam itu. Tapi tidak bisakah kau lepaskan Kurapika dan biarkan dia menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang? Bunuh atau lakukan apapun padaku sebagai gantinya. Aku akan berkorban demi dia."

"Tidak bisa. Kau adalah mediatorku. Menghisap darahmu berarti sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kita telah terikat kontrak, Kuroro Lucifer," bisiknya di dekat telinga Kuroro. "Oh ya, satu lagi, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kurapika begitu saja. Darahnya betul-betul lezat."

Kuroro kalap. _Kurapika hanya milikku. Orang lain tidak boleh menyentuhnya!_

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain. Aku akan serius sekarang," ucap Kuroro dengan suara dingin. "Akan kuselesaikan semuanya dengan tangan ini."

Detik berikutnya, rintihan permohonan ampun mewarnai bangsal itu, namun Kuroro yang terlanjur murka tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk membunuh. Sosok bersayap hitam itu musnah, lenyap bagaikan debu tertiup angin.

"Ternyata kau tak lebih dari seonggok sampah. Buktinya aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu," Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Selama ini kau tidak bisa kuhabisi hanya karena kau menguasai tubuhku. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Game over."

Kuroro membersihkan tubuhnya yang berhiaskan darah dan tanah, lalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri," Sekarang waktunya menjemput Kurapika."

* * *

><p>"Pertarungan yang menarik. Tak kusangka ternyata kau lawan yang cukup tangguh."<p>

"Begitu juga denganku. Sepertinya aku telah meremehkan kemampuanmu."

Kurapika berdiri dengan susah payah, begitu juga dengan wanita di hadapannya. Mereka tampak begitu menikmati pertarungan yang mereka lakukan, juga saling memuji keahlian masing-masing.

_Sial, tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang!_ Kurapika menguatkan kembali sendi-sendi tubuhnya, siap untuk melancarkan serangan.

"Aku rasa ini akhir dari pertarungan kita," Kurapika berkata. "Aku harus menyingkirkanmu, sebab kau sudah menghalangi jalanku."

"Jangan mengotori tanganmu, Kurapika," sebuah suara terdengar, disusul munculnya seraut wajah tampan dengan rambut hitam legam. "Biar kubereskan untukmu."

"Kuroro!"

Tanpa sadar Kurapika hampir memeluk lelaki itu saking bahagianya, tapi tidak jadi. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau… bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Bukannya sosok bersayap hitam itu selalu membayangi gerak-gerikmu?" tanya Kurapika, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ya, dia sudah kubereskan, beserta seluruh anak buahnya. Tapi rupanya masih ada satu yang tertinggal di sini," ucap Kuroro. Matanya mengerling ke arah seorang wanita di hadapan mereka. "Selamat tinggal."

Serangan jarak jauh yang dilakukan Kuroro secepat kilat membuat wanita itu ambruk seketika. Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya, tak sampai hati untuk melihat proses kematian yang mengenaskan.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, Kurapika. Ayo pulang," Kuroro berujar. "Batas waktu kita untuk kembali ke tubuh kasar adalah sampai tengah malam, 'kan? Kurasa itu tidak lama lagi."

"Menurut kalkulasiku, kira-kira ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum jam 12," kata Kurapika dengan raut serius, membuat Kuroro ingin mencubitnya karena gemas.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita bergegas."

"Tunggu sebentar," Kurapika tampak terhuyung-huyung agar dapat menjajari langkah Kuroro. "Aku tidak bisa jalan terlalu cepat. Maafkan aku."

"Kakimu terluka, ya?" tebak Kuroro.

"Ah… ya, sedikit," Kurapika mengakui malu-malu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kuroro langsung merengkuh Kurapika dan menggendongnya. Persis seperti sepasang pengantin.

"Kuroro, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kurapika. "Turunkan aku! Lebih baik aku jalan sendiri!"

"Jangan berontak. Kalau kau bergerak-gerak terus, nanti kucium, lho."

Kurapika terpaksa membeku di dalam dekapan Kuroro. Bisa dirasakannya debaran jantungnya semakin cepat, menolak untuk berhenti. Mereka pun menyusuri lorong demi lorong kegelapan, mengukir jejak untuk pulang.

Mimpi buruk yang selama ini membelenggu mereka sudah lenyap. Satu hal yang pasti, akhir bahagia ada dalam genggaman tangan mereka.

"Ah, Kurapika," ucap Kuroro tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. "Boleh aku minta darahmu sedikit? Aku haus."

Sebentar. Tunggu dulu, apa ini betul-betul akhir yang bahagia?

- the end -

* * *

><p>~Note:<p>

Konbanwa, minna-san! (ini sudah pagi deh kayaknya)

Akhirnya 'Sacrifice' tamat juga! Alhamdulillah, yatta ne'!

Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca dan review. Maaf kalau ceritanya abal. Maaf kalau ada typo. Maaf kalau endingnya gantung (khas cerita horror). Maaf juga kalau dialognya jadi mirip sinetron… *author digampar*

Dan untuk chapter terakhir ini, bolehkah saya minta review-nya juga? *audience pada kabur*

Hehehe… sankyuu!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
